charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Love is a Burning Thing/Plot
Piper and Leo are standing in front of the All. Leo asks if Piper is ready to confront Prue. Although she is hesitant, Piper replies that it's not Prue's fault and that they cannot keep avoiding her. thumb|right|250px|Tyler's new power. Tyler and Kareem are discussing college. Tyler's parents don't support his decision to major in film. Tyler wonders if they are right about it being risky, though Kareem replies that he shouldn't worry about the future. He then tells Tyler that when he thinks about the future, it is always about them being together in it, for example in Paris. Later that night, Tyler dreams about being in Paris with Kareem. When he wakes up, there is a swirling portal of fire above him. He follows the portals outside and sees the entire street is filled with them. The following morning, Paige is getting ready to leave when Henry wakes up. She has to leave because Tyler has texted her in a panic. When she orbs out, Henry calls someone that Paige has left and that he'll be there as soon as possible. Piper is getting ready to talk to Prue, though she gets a headache. Prue notices and becomes angry. She thinks her sisters are avoiding her because they believe that she and Cole were involved romantically. She angrily denies it and tells Piper that even if it did happen, it still wouldn't give them the right to treat her like this. Prue says that while her sisters mourned her, she still mourns the life she lost every day. She feels like the others don't treat her like a sister anymore. Piper becomes overwhelmed and quickly leaves, despite Prue begging her to talk to her. Prue calls Phoebe who is on her book tour. Phoebe explains that nobody believes she and Cole were involved, but that seeing her and talking to her physically hurts the sisters. Before Phoebe can explain further, she passes out. A man on the bus wants to call 911, though Elise tells him to call Paige instead. Henry meets Coop at the manor. Coop explains that he has been researching something and he needs Henry's help. He could not find what he needed at Cupid's Temple, so he needs to check the Book of Shadows. Henry tells him to ask the sisters for help, though Coop replies that that's not an option. Coop says he owes Cole for saving his life and that he intends to resurrect Benjamin Turner to fulfill his last wish. Before Coop can elaborate, Paige and Tyler enter the attic. The guys quickly come up with an excuse and Paige believes them to be drunk, so she sends them downstairs. Paige and Tyler check the book and learn that he is actually an Archai, not a Firestarter. Paige then gets a call from Elise and quickly leaves. right|300px|thumb|Piper's visions. Leo and Piper go to a restaurant and let the kids play at the arcade so they can talk. Piper explains that when Prue took control of the nexus, something happened to her. Whenever the sisters are around Prue, they get visions of the future, and each time, the visions get worse. Piper believes that being near Prue is doing something to the Power of Three and to their future. Piper worries that it is something evil. At the All, Prue is shown calling forth a demon. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 10 Plots